Right Here, Right Now
by CarmenGirl
Summary: Amy is a mess. She has never received love from her parents nor her siblings. This makes her: refuge in drugs. She smokes, gets high, has one night stands... only the love of one person can make her return to her senses, he is: Sonic The Hedgehog. Will Sonic put Amy back on track? Will Amy accept the fact of her receiving love? Rated M for language and strong content.
1. Chapter 1

Right Here, Right Now

* * *

**Hello everyone! :D Yes, I know I haven't uploaded a chapter for "Same Mistakes" (you can check it out if you like!)**

**I like to manage more than one story, so enjoy(: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to Sega (Except for my storyline)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Amy threw herself on the mattress, letting go of her drug needle. She laughed out and about with the unknown people beside her, staring and getting high.

The pink hedgehog made herself a blunt and smoked. She didn't know where in the world she was or who she was with but if there were drugs and alcohol, it didn't matter. She stood up, grabbed more drug needles and left to the bathroom.

Her aspect was horrible; she was pale and thin, like a walking lifeless body. Her quills were all over the place. Her make-up was in a terrible state. She looked at the mirror damped in what looked like vomit and shook her hair, making it look worse. She took out some mascara and tried to fix her make-up but she was so high that it ended up on her cheek.

She walked over to a dark corner and repeatedly injected herself while smoking weed. She wasn't conscious of what was she doing, only that this made her feel happy, something that her family never gave her.

When she was about to inject herself, she heard screams from the living room. She opened the door and went to the living room, scattered with weed and beer cans. A man came running, quite shocked.

"The police are coming! Everyone leave!"

Men, women and couples picked up their belongings and ran to any window or door they could find. Amy locked herself in the bathroom and took her blunt, smoked a little bit and opened a window that led to a dark street. She climbed on top of the toilet and threw herself to the street.

The alley was dark, inhabited. She picked up her purse, put inside her make-up with some needles and weed. She put on her black hoodie, and walked back home, or if she remembered where was her house.

**So? What did you think? I'd like to hear anything you have to say! Hope you liked it(:**


	2. Out Of The Ordinary

**Hi everyone! Let's continue with our story shall we? Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is Sega's. I just own the storyline and Amy's family, except Rosy. (Wow, that sounds a little possessive xD)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Out of the ordinary**

A huge beeping sound coming out of her alarm woke Amy up. She slapped her hand against the alarm to turn it off. She sighed as she got up from bed, she quickly noticed some of her weed fell from her purse last night and hid them in one of her drawers. She took out her favorite jeans and a T-shirt. She was annoyed from the fact that it was her first day of a new high school, as she had gotten expelled from 2 schools.

"Why do my parents have to make me go through living hell? I shouldn't go to school, simple as that." Amy thought.

She rapidly brushed her quills though they didn't change their aspect, and walked downstairs.

She lived in a rich family. Her parents, Marie-Ann and Louis are owners of one of the most recognized company's in the world and barely have time for their three children. Her siblings, Rosy and Charles are very recognized by high-class society.

As Amy goes down the stairs, her sister pushes her aside.

"Mother! I have no shoes to match with my outfit!" Rosy said.

"Don't worry darling, I bought you some Jimmy Choo's to match."

"Thank you mother!"

Rosy ran back again upstairs, only to make Amy stare at her. Amy shrugged as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom."

"Why Darling! Why aren't you wearing the Tommy Hilfiger coat I bought you?"

"I hate those type of clothes mom. It's so girly and gross."

"Why can't you be like your sister, classy and formal?"

"Because I don't want to! Now, I'm gone."

Louis entered the scene, fixing his tie. The white hedgehog looked at his wife and daughter.

"Amy Marie Rose! You know it's not polite to speak to your mother like that!"

"I do whatever I want ok? Now, I'm going to school…"

Amy slammed the door and walked off to school. On her way there, she saw how a red convertible got close, inside there were a Squirrel, a Fox and an Echidna.

"Druggy, do you mind buying me some pills? I could totally need them!" Said the squirrel, which was the leader of the group. The convertible soon left, leaving smoke behind it. Amy looked perplex, she had never seen the brown-haired squirrel before.

"What a bitch…" Amy thought.

As she arrived to school, she gave a big sigh.

"My parents, sometimes they really do think I like this-" her idea was quickly cut off by the principal, who greeted her.

"You must be Amy Rose! We've been expecting you!"

"Yeah… lots of people expect too much from me."

"Shall we enter?" The principal entered the school with Amy following her. The school was Huge. It was the most prestigious school in Mobius, with majestic windows and hallways. As the principal spoke, she saw _him._ A handsome cobalt hedgehog, leaning on one of the school pillars. He was tall, muscular and seemed to be a nice person. Amy couldn't stop staring, to such a hot guy.

**Amy's P.O.V**

That hedgehog… he looks extremely hot! Just look at him, tall, muscular, handsome… everything a girl like me wants. But what am I thinking? That squirrel was right, with a druggy like me; no one will ever notice my presence. But yes, drugs do make your life a better place, it's better than relying on someone else to make you happy.

Amy sighed as she noticed how a door opened brutally, like if it were to remark something. There came the squirrel, the fox and the echidna, walking while their hips swayed side to side blowing kisses to everyone. The squirrel stopped in front of the cobalt hedgehog, kissing him close to his lips. Amy couldn't bear no more. She turned around and continued her tour.

"And this is why I hate school so much…"

* * *

**What're your opinions? Like I said, I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter: Guest, AnonymousBrony, suicuneluvr thank you so much for the review! I can't thank you enough! Until then everyone!**

**P.S: Don't get surprised if I don't upload that often, these weeks I'll be having exams and projects. But I promise to upload as soon as possible ;) **


	3. Meet And Greet

**Hi everybody! Ready for the third chapter? I'm so happy with my views, thank you so much! I still can't believe the idea of the story popped into my head at 4 am. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is Sega's. Sadly, I just own my storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet and Greet**

Amy casually walked through the hallways, looking for her first class and tried to find places to skip classes. She looked around vaguely thinking on where to pick up some more weed.

Suddenly, she felt something push her hard and gave her the feeling she might fall. In a fraction of a second she felt someone grab her hand, making her avoid the grand fall.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't see you there…" said the mysterious voice.

Amy shook her head as she saw the same cobalt hedgehog she had seen on the pillar was here. _Talking to her._

"No-No problem…" She stuttered. Amy nervously looked towards the floor.

"To make it up to you, I can show you where your next class is and can sit with you at lunch."

"I'd love to!" Amy smiled. It was the first genuine smile she had ever done in years.

He looked at the floor, trying to cover up his reddened face. He noticed something green was on the floor.

"What is that?"

Amy shot her eyes open. In most of her clothes she carried weed to make blunts anywhere she went if she got mad or stressed.

"N-nothing…" She quickly bent down and picked it up, tucking it safely in her pocket. She might use it later.

They both walked together to class and had a wonderful time talking and laughing. After the classes, they went together for lunch. People were staring at them and gossiped. Amy hesitated and tried to walk back to the classrooms, but the cobalt hedgehog held her hand and gave her a secure, warming smile. She looked down to the floor and Sonic led her to a table with his friends. Some of his friends looked at her in utter disgust. A beige colored rabbit spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Cream, what's your name?"

Amy stood still as the others watched her every single movement. She didn't like being the center of attention.

"I-I'm Amy, it's a pleasure to meet you." She did her trademark fake smile and tried to avoid the piercing eyes of Sonic's friends. Sonic stood up.

"Amy, these are my friends: Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails and Cream"

The eyes looked at Amy, waiting for her to say something.

"Uh… Hi." She muttered.

**Amy's POV**

I don't like this… why can't they just look at me if I were a normal person? Too many eyes, I can't. Oh look! Some of them look like they're muttering stuff about me. I think I should just look down to my tray and keep eating… wait, what's that I hear?

Amy looked behind her seeing a group of women approaching her table.

"Oh Sonic, aren't you going to present us your friend?" The chipmunk said.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Amy, this is Sally, Fiona and Julie-Su."

Amy quickly stood up and looked at her, not saying a single word. She shook Sally's hand, despite the fact Sally looked at her in utter disgust. Sally whispered some stuff into Sonic's ear, making him laugh and she left, blowing kisses to everyone. Amy was sure Sally said something about her.

The tension raised, no one bared to talk to this pink awkward looking hedgehog. Her quills were not fixed, she did not wear decent make up and she was not much of a talker. Sonic encouraged her in talking to his friends but she didn't have enough confidence to do it. She was just not fitting in.

When the bell rang, Amy quickly stood up and left almost running from the cafeteria. Her action made Blaze comment some stuff to Knuckles.

"Jeez, that was weird."

"You're telling me…"

Sonic went after her, catching her in less than a minute.

"Amy! Wait!"

Amy turned around and stopped. She looked stressed.

"Amy, why did you leave like that? Just know, everything is going to be alright, ok?"

"Ok…"

**Amy's POV**

I'm stressed, first day and I can't handle these people. Like, what kind of "friends" are people that just stare at you like if you were an insect? Where's my weed when I need it? Oh! I think I have some in my purse… I know Sonic wants to help me socialize but I can't, these people are just like my miserable family; Posh and stupid.

After school, Amy walked out of her classroom and texted:

"I'll be there in 5. We can walk together if you want. They might give us some deals. See you at our meeting place."

Seconds later, the person answered.

"Sure, meet you there. x"

Amy quickly shut down her iPhone and left outside. She searched with her eyes the cobalt hedgehog just to find Sonic and say goodbye. But there he was, chatting up that little brown chipmunk Amy hated so much. _He was with her._ She released a sigh and left.

Amy got to the "meeting place" and waited for a couple of seconds until the person crept up on her.

"Are you ready?"

"It's been a stressful day; I'm so ready for this."

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Who is the "Mysterious person"? What did you think? I'd like to hear from you, who is super cute and read my story :3 I can give you a little hint for the next chapter. O-C. I'm REALLY sorry I didn't upload that quickly, it's just that this week I had exams and it was hard to write and study, understand my position. Remember you can always Rate and Review! Bye! x **


End file.
